


Don't Distract me

by hor10nse



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bad Cooking, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hor10nse/pseuds/hor10nse
Summary: Taekwoon is just trying to get some cooking done- or something like it- but Wonshik is being a very alluring distraction.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Don't Distract me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Here is another wontaek plotless fluff that i couldn't resist wiring. I hope you'll like the tons of fluff here.

Usually watching Taekwoon try to do anything isn't as alluring as it is today. Wonshik can't remember a time in the past when he really enjoyed a view of Taekwoon this much.

They are in the kitchen and Taekwoon is trying to piece a ramen meal together. With the way Taekwoon's gaze is trained on the project, a wrinkle between his eyebrows and his lip caught between his teeth; one would think Taekwoon is trying to make some gourmet dish. Wonshik holds back a chuckle at the thought or else he might get smacked if he expresses his amusement. Taekwoon has quite a temper sometimes.

More importantly he might interrupt the process if he make a single noise and then the lovely view in front of him might get distorted. it is a habit of Taekwoon's that Wonshik has grown accustomed to, but that doesn't make it any less tantalising to witness. Taekwoon might look suave and sexy when he’s Leo on a VIXX performance stage, but here in the confines of his home, it makes him look nothing but sweet and cute.

Huggable.

And kissable.

Wonshik can't get the latter out of his mind.

Taekwoon grunts in frustration, "How complicated can i damned bowl of noodles be?" he sets his experiential bowl down and leans away from the counter and then gives Wonshik an annoyed, grumpy look.

Wonshik grins, his wayward thoughts successfully interrupted, especially considering that Taekwoon's lip is no longer trapped between his teeth. He ambles closer to Taekwoon and loosely wraps an arm around Taekwoon's waist, giving him his full attention.

"I don't know why you want to do this. We could just order in." Wonshik points out

Taekwoon hums thoughtfully, considering the option and then shakes his head.

"It’s not nearly as romantic if i order you the ramen. You said you wanted ramen for lunch today and i want to make it for you."

It’s the little things like this about Taekwoon that makes Wonshik heart stutter and never fail to make him smile. The little things like how selfless, caring and romantic Taekwoon can be.

Wonshik leans in and kisses Taekwoon's temple, "you are sweet and cute, but we should order before one of us dies of hunger."

"Give me one last chance. Please?" Taekwoon actually pulls out some rarely seen cuteness that he knows Wonshsik can’t resist, and indeed making it impossible to deny him anything.

"Okay you get to try a last time, but after this, i get my way." Wonshik kisses Taekwoon's lips this time and Taekwoon smiles then gets back to work.

A few minutes later the task proves foolhardy and Taekwoon starts biting his lip in concentration again.

Wonshik watches quietly, occasionally and absently pressing sotf kisses against Taekwoon’s neck. It’s a habit, so he barely notices what he’s down until Taekwoon suddenly turns around to face Wonshik with an exasperated look on his face.

Before Taekwoon can say anything, Wonshik closes in on Taekwoon and kisses him.

Wonshik gently catches Taekwoon’s lower lip between his teeth and tugs with extra care to make sure the pressure is just light and teasing. Wonshik pulls back then and smiles wolfishly with satisfaction, his eyes swimming with playful mischief.

Taekwoon blinks a few times, trying to recover from what just happened and then he gapes at his boyfriend’s antics, but there is amusement dancing around his eyes and lips.

They stare at each other for a few seconds and then suddenly they both burst into laughter.

Taekwoon gently shoves Wonshik shoulder.

“What? You keep biting your lip. It’s alluring.” Wonshik finally explains when their laughter has died down somewhat.

“You are crazy, babe.” Taekwoon shakes his head. “You could have just told me that.”

Wonshik shrugs unapologetically. “It’s not as fun if I’m not extra about it.”

Shaking his head, Taekwoon leans up for a kiss, "stop distracting me."

"oh i didn't realise you are still trying to make that bowl of ramen." Wonshik peers at the contents and purses his lips at the sight. "I think it's in everyone's best interest for you to give up now." 

Taekwoon's lips push out in protest and Wonshik captues his face between his palms and kisses the pout, "we'll try again later and i'll help." Wonshik tries again and this time Taekwoon actually looks assuaged.

"okay, but no distractions and interruptions then."

"Hey you are the one who won't stop seducing me."

"Nothing is fun without being extra about it." Taekwoon parrots, waggling his eyebrows.

"We’ll just have to see how far all this extra-ness can take us." Wonshik' voice is dripping with suggestion. He kisses Taekwoon's lips one more time before reaching for his phone to make a food order.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all my readers. You are awesome<3


End file.
